


Hot blooded

by mckinleysbitch (orphan_account)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mckinleysbitch
Summary: Titled this because that's the song playing and also how I feel watching the new seasonThat scene by the pool except it's Steve and not Mrs. WheelerI wrote this in twenty minutes while watching spare me





	Hot blooded

Hot blooded playing in the background

Suck my dick duffers

It’s been a long, hot day. A long, hot, sweaty day, punctuated by a trip to the pool. Thank /god/. Having the kids around could be a pain, but he couldn’t complain when their plans looked like this. He spent the better part of an hour lying in the sun, trying to let everything melt out of him, before he finally jumped in the water, swimming in the lap pool to avoid the crowd. It wasn’t like he was on the swim team or anything, but he liked the monotony of swimming, relaxed him. Unfortunately for Steve, it wasn’t enough to cover the sounds from outside the water, and the kids weren’t exactly polite calling for him. That’s what he gets for being a fucking chauffer. He pulled himself out of the pool, running his fingers through his hair and over his face, letting out a sigh. 

“Lookin’ good out there, Harrington” 

The voice almost scares him, and he looks out from behind his fingers, dropping his hands when he sees who it is. Shit. He must’ve been too distracted to notice the shifts change, god knows how. He was hard to miss, glistening up in that chair, all toned and tanned. That wouldn’t be something Steve would readily admit, especially if he wanted to keep his face intact. It didn’t seem like Billy was in angry-mode, though, so he relaxed a little, eyeing him warily.

“Thank you?” Billy’s looking at him like something’s funny, and he’s not sure whether he wants to be in on the joke. He’s holding out a towel, and Steve takes it, but he’s not happy about it. He’s never known Billy being nice to be anything but a trap.

“Perfect form” That smirk, that cocked brow, If Steve didn’t know better, he might call that flirting. Teasing, would probably be the more accurate word, trying to get a rise out of him, but knowing what it was didn’t keep his face from heating up, breathing a laugh more out of nerves than anything else.

“Well, your form is amazing” He was ready to throw himself full force into the pool as soon as the words left his mouth. Your form is amazing? What the fuck? But Billy laughs, laughs and so Steve laughs, grateful for the escape route. “Sorry, I mean I… I’ve seen you, uh, teaching-” That’s worse. Is that worse? Billy’s still laughing at him, he’s never gonna hear the end of this. “Lessons! Swimming lessons.” JeSUS it really took thirty seconds to get out once sentence. C’mon Harrington, get it together. Maybe it wasn’t just the fucking scoops ahoy hat that was ruining his game lately. 

“You know, I could uh… I could teach you if you like.” He’s closer, and Steve’s almost worried he’s gonna push him in, bracing himself for impact, but it doesn’t come, and Billy’s smirking across at him, eyes half lidded. 

“Oh” is all he manages, because what else can he say? His words are caught in his throat, held there by the way Billy gets closer still, voice dropping.

“I know all the styles, freestyle, butterfly…” He brings a piece of gum to his mouth, where the hell did that come from anyway? “Breaststroke” Steve almost wanted to laugh at the last one, clearly works better on girls, but Billy pops the piece of gum in his mouth, runs his tongue over his lips, and he forgets all about it. 

He apparently forgets about everything else, too, because the towel falls to the ground from his hand, and then they’re both leaning down to get it, Billy grabbing it first. He hands it back to him, giving him that amused look again, like he had Steve exactly where he wanted him. 

“You okay?” Steve chews the inside of his lip, glancing out towards the pool again. He sort of feels like he knows what’s happening here, or he knows what he /wants/ to be happening here. Whether Billy’s on the same page, that was really the question here.

“I didn’t think you’d… I didn’t think you taught adults.”

“Well I offer more uh…” He looks Steve up and down, and if that’s not completely fucking blatant... “advanced lessons to select clientelle” He really can’t seem to do anything other than look at Billy, wide eyed, and speak in one syllable responses. God, is he getting closer? He’s leaning right in by Steve’s ear, he can feel Billy’s breath on his skin. “Come to think of it, there is a good pool out at motel six on Cornwallis. It’s very quiet. Y’know, very private.”

“Oh” That’s. Actually, Steve can’t quite form a coherent thought before Billy’s talking again.

“Shall we say tonight? 8oclock?” It sounds like a proposition. If it was anyone but Billy, he’d be sure it was. But… he said it before, he’d never known Billy being nice to be anything but a trap.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.” He smiled, not wanting to be on the wrong end of a Billy Hargrove rejection if he right, either. It was a bad idea, either way. Billy was bad news. Or, that’s what Steve was repeating over and over in his head right now, trying not to be charmed by the way Billy laughed, cocking his head to the side.

“Can’t what, have fun?” 

“No, I-”

“Come /on/, pretty boy.” Steve would have to be blind to miss they way Billy’s gaze flicks down to his lips, trying to swallow that heady feeling down. 

“I… I… I just uh… I don’t think I need any lessons.” It’s unconvincing, and he can see that Billy thinks so too. He rolls his eyes like he thinks it’s /cute/, and shrugs.

“Oh, you see, I think you do.” He slaps a hand on Steve’s shoulder, a move that looks normal to the rest of the pool, but the contact, Billy’s warm hand on his shoulder, is enough to make Steve flush pink again. “I just don’t think that you’ve had the right teacher.”

“I uh-” He almost starts to say no again, /Billy Hargrove is bad news/, but he must know it’s coming, because he just keeps talking.

“It will be the workout of your life” Steve breathes a laugh. Fine. Fuck it.


End file.
